A Duel Across Time
by TwistedIron
Summary: A test duel will send Yuya Back through time and this journey will lead him in a duel with the King of Games himself Yugi Muto
1. Chapter 1

Yuya was having a duel with Gong to test the knew cards he put in his deck "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack his life points directly!" when he declared the attack gong's life points did not hit zero they started glitching out changing to all different numbers the holograms started flashing in and out.

"Whats happening?" Yuya yelled he heard no answer and only saw bright flash of light until he appeared in an older looking domino city Yuya stood in shock just looking around trying to find out where he was.

"Where am i?" he asked himself he began walking around the city trying to find out what happened he walked up to a man at a bus stop "Hey do you know what year it is"

The man gave him a strange look like he was insane "2000" Yuya stood there trembling he began thinking 'Maybe when the system glitched out it must of sent me back in time? but this far back how"

Yuya saw a newspaper left on a bench and began reading it one page read 'A young duelist named Yugi Muto has won the Battle City tournament defeating Seto Kaiba'

"Wow Yugi Muto! he was one of the best duelists ever and if im in the same year as him i could duel him YEAH!" he screamed outloud as everyone turned and stared at him realizing what had happened he lowered his goggles over his eye's and walked out of the area.

"Alright if i remeber from what i read on Yugi his grandpa owned a gameshop called gameshop huh you think he would choose a better name" Yuya walked into the shop and there behind the counter was a an older man in overalls sorting out his bills "Hello i have a few questions"

"Sure thing how can i help you young man"

"I'm looking for Yugi Muto do you know where i can find him" he turned towards the clock and looked at the time "He should be here soon i assume you want to duel him?"

"You betcha!" he said with a smile on his face.

Five minutes passed when Yugi finally arrived "Hey grandpa im back" Yuya turned he was filled with excitment "Your the King of Games right"

"Yeah why do you ask"

"Because i have really wanted to duel you for a long time"

"Sure i'd be happy"

"What model duel disk is that it looks pretty ancient" Yugi stood in confusion 'What does he mean by that'

"I don't understand this is the only model of the duel disk" Yuya had almost forgotten he was in the past.

"I guess i forgot i was in the past" Yuya quickly covered his mouth

"What do you mean by past?" Yuya let out a sigh

"Well i guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you i'm from the future" Yugi stood in shock

"About 180 years give or take" the room remained silent for a few moments.

"So what's the future like" Yugi asked

"I can't tell you wouldn't that destroy the entire universe or something"

"Yeah i suppose so" Yuya stretched out his arms and stood up from where he was sitting.

"Enough of that i wanna duel with the King of games himself!"

"Alright sounds like fun" They both walked outside with Yugi's grandpa sweeping the outside of the shop.

"Dueling has changed from what you know Yugi im giving you a fair warning" Yuya said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about me i will still give it all i got"

"Duel"

4000 life points each five cards in hand who will make the first move


	2. Chapter 2

Hello reader if theres anything wrong with this please let me know because i don't remeber everything in Yuya's deck and may need to go back rewrite this with that being said enjoy

Duel both of them said they both gathered five cards in their hand for that one moment it felt like a stand off both of them staring at each other "I feel like the King of Games should go first" Yugi smiled and looked at the hand he got "i'd be happy too"

In Yugi's hand he had Swords of Revealing light Celtic Guardian Big Sheild Gardna Mirror Force and Buster Blader 'Who know's what kind of complicated moves they have in the future i should prepare for the worst'

"I'll set a monster in defense mode (Big Shield Gardna 100 ATK 2600 DEF) and set one card face down (Mirror Force) and that will end my turn" Yuya gave him a smile "Normally i duel in front of an audience you seeYugi i am Entertainment Duelist i love nothing more than to put a smile on peoples faces so i draw!"

Yuya's hand of six cards Performapal Skullcrowbat joker Stargazer Magician Performapal Secondonkey Odd eyes fusion Performapal odd eyes light phoenix Performapal Odd eyes Unicorn "First i'll summon Performapal Skullcrowbat joker (1800ATK 100DEF to the field and when he is normal summoned to the field i can add a Performapal,Magician,Pendulum,Monster or an Odd eyes monster from my deck to my hand"

Yugi started getting nervous 'Thats a lot of searching ability in one card' he stood there watching him search through his deck wondering what he had planned for him "Yeah that will work (Odd eyes Pendulum Dragon next i activate Performapal Odd eyes light phoneix and Performapal odd eyes unicorn in the Pendulum zones"

"Wait whats a Pendulum Zone i don't understand" Yuya gave an enthusiatic look "Well i'll explain exactly what they are they act as both a spell and monster cards when placed in the Pendulum zones they act as spell cards when in the monster zones they act as monster cards with unique effects they also have different Pendulum scales my light phoneix has a Pendulum scale of three while the my odd eyes unicorn has eight which means i can Pendulum summon any Pendulum monster in my hand Levels 3 to 8"

"Dueling really has changed from what i know it's amazing"

"I Pendulum summon Stargazer Magician (1200 ATK 2400 DEF) alright i'll send Skullcrowbat joker attack his monster!"

With little worry Yugi looked at the card he set with confidence "Nice try Yuya but this card has way more Defense than your joker" Yuya looked surprised to find Yugis monster with 2600 Defense points "Wow i would expect nothing less from the King of games" Yuya lost 800 Life points from the attack leaving him with 3200 left.

"Alright looks like i need to be a little careful your move" Yuya said scratching his head

Yugi 4000 life points Yuya 3200

"Alright i draw (Spellbinding Circle) i'll set another card and end my turn" Yuya started thinking 'His moves are pretty simple im not sure what hes thinking but i've got to find a way to break that defense'

"My move i draw (Performapal Flip Hippo) first i switch Stargazer Magician to Defense mode (2400 DEF) and i'll pendulum summon my Odd eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500 ATK 2000 DEF) next i summon the Performapal Flip Hippo"

"Those are some good monsters but not strong enough to destroy my defense" Yuya gave a smirk and chuckled "Whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing except a spell card called Odd eyes fusion this card lets me fusion summon 1 dragon type fusion monster so i Fuse My Flip Hippo and my Odd eyes Pendulum Dragon to summon Beast Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (3000ATK 2000DEF) Beast Eye's attack Big Shield Gardna!"

A large explosion formed after the attacked connected when the smoke cleared Yugi could hardly see Yuya only his Beast eyes monster "It doesn't end there Yugi you will take damage equal to the beast monster i used to summon my dragon the Flip Hippo had 800 attack points"

Yugi watch his life points drop he had no monsters to defend himself he still had the Skullcrowbat joker on the field "I will attack directly with skull crowbat joker"

With his quick reactions Yugi played the trap he had set on his first turn "I activate Mirror Force! this card will negate the attack and destroy every attack positon monster on your field"

"What?! h-how" Yuya struggled to get any words after seeing one of his strongest monsters destroyed he still had Stargazer Magician and it had good defense but it wasn't anything Yugi couldn't handle "Ah man i end"

Yugi 3200 Yuya 3200

"Alright Draw (Pot of Greed) that could help i play pot of greed which lets me draw two cards (Black Magic Ritual and Silent Swordsman LV3) i summon Silent Swordsman he might not look like a threat now but trust me in due time i end"

Yuya's hands started shaking he had never faced anyone like this but this is Yugi Muto they were talking about 'those were some of my best cards common give me something good'

"I draw (Hippo Carnival) well then it seems this duel will be over soon my friend"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello i have nothing important to say this time so enjoy the read**

* * *

Yugi 3200 life points Yuya 3200 life points

It seemed that Yuya had nothing left but a stargazer magician then he remembered the last words from his father before he disappeared 90% percent of the time he hated him for him leaving but he was still his father and the other 10% percent he looked up to him.

(Flashback)

Yusho was teaching his son some basics of duel monsters this had only been the 2nd time he dueled his father "Now then Yuya do you understand what im saying?" Yuya was looking at the cards in his hand "I think so dad" Yusho gave him a smile and waited for him to complete his turn "Dad i don't i can win this one i giv-" his father inturupted him before he could finish "Yuya even at your worst moments you've got to finish the duel no matter what you wouldn't want your audience to be disapointed would you?" "Of course not!"

(Flashback end)

"Right i can still do this" he looked at yugi and gave him a smirk "I hope your ready for a carnival Yugi i play the spell Hippo Carnival"

Yugi looked confused as if Yuya was some lunatic or perhaps a mad scientist "So this card lets me special summon three hippo tokens and you can only target these until there all gone"

'Works a little like scape goats" Yugi thought "Alright Yugi your move"

"Right then i draw (Kuriboh 300 ATK 200 DEF) My standby phase i can swap out my level 3 Silent swordsman for level 5 Silent swordsman (2300 ATK 1000 DEF) and i destroy your one of your tokens then i'll end my turn"

"My turn i draw (Monster Reborn) YES! just what i needed i'll pay the spell monster reborn and bring back Odd eyes Pendulum Dragon back to the field (2500 ATK 2000 DEF) Now i'll destroy you Swordsman"

"You've activated the trap Spellbinding Circle!" the circle wrapped around the dragon stopping its attack "Spellbinding cricle stops your monster from attacking at all as long as it stays on the field"

"Damn i end"

"My move i draw (Dark Magician 2500 ATK 2100 DEF) humph" 'My ever faithful Dark Magician with that dragon unable to attack i can afford to wait another turn' he thought to himself "i set a monster and end (Kuriboh)"

"Common give me what i need Draw (Last minute call) i set card and end"  
"I draw (Negate Attack) i set and then i tribute my two monsters to summon Dark Magician!"  
"Wow ive read about that card before one of his best cards"

"Next i set card and end" Yuys stared at the top of his deck and clenched his hand into a fist "Alright Yugi the next draw can make all the difference so lets swing into action!"

"I draw! (Polymerization)"

"Yugi let me just say its been an honour dueling you i would never would have guessed me playing against you so thanks"

"Of course i always enjoy dueling everyone and anyone"

"Right then i play the spell Deus ex- i mean Polymerization! fusing my Odd Eyes Pendulun Dragon and Stargazer Magician i Fusion Summon Rune Eye's Pendulum Dragon (3000 ATK 2000 DEF) now then Rune Eye's Pendulum Dragon Obliterate his Dark Magician!"

"I activate Negate Attack! i don't think i need to explain what card called Negate Attack does" he said with a chuckle "Very funny Yugi i end"

"I draw (Buster Blader) i can't summon that monster nothing i can do i pass" Yuya stood there scratching his head "Thats odd passing oh well i draw (Timegazer Magician 1200 ATK 600 DEF) i summon Timegazer Magician"

"Alright Rune eyes finish his Dark Magician!" in a quick second Yugi's Magician destroyed

"Timgazer attack him directly! then i end my turn" Yugi watch his life points drop

Yugi's Life Points 1500 Yuya's Life Points 3200

"My move i draw (Thousand Knives) i pass theres nothing i can do"

Yuya's felt his heart skip a beat was he actually going to win against the King of Games himself Yugi muto 'I've dreamt of dueling Yugi one of the best for years but i never thought i could actually get the chance let alone win'

"Yugi thanks for this amazing duel Rune Eye's finish off the rest of his life points" in the spark of light generated from the attack but soon enough he recognized what happened it's the same glitch that sent him into the past.

"Yugi i don't how much time i've got left but thanks a lot!" he yelled through the blinding light to his surprise he heard a response "Of course Yuya good luck in your dueling career!"

Then silence the light disappeared Yugi looked around rubbing his eye's he was still in front of his grandpa's Gameshop but he noticed that Yuya had also Disappeared "I didn't know all that much about him but damn he knows how to duel that's for sure well one things for sure there's a bright future ahead and they have one hell of a duelist"

* * *

 **Did ya enjoy the read maybe maybe not i did kinda write myself into a corner but hey maybe you liked it as always leave your feedback positive or negative now go enjoy the rest of your day/evening**


End file.
